The invention relates to a piece of furniture and more specifically to a cabinet type of furniture piece having a retractable bed disposed therein.
In the past various forms of furniture have been built having retractable folding bed structure. An example of some of the structures is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,671,230 to Potter, U.S. Pat. No. 2,672,624 to Giuseffi and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,235,888 to Nystrom. Each of these structures have different mechanical hardware that allows the bed frame to be folded back into the open chamber of the cabinet. While all of these structures are functional, there is always room for a better structure.
It is an object of the invention to provide a cabinet having a retractable bed with unique structure for pivoting the bed frame with respect to the cabinet frame.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel cabinet having a retractable bed that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel cabinet having a retractable bed that provides the bed with a headboard and a footboard that are hingedly attached to the front of the cabinet itself.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel cabinet having a retractable bed that provides the appearance of a fine quality piece of carbinetry.